


Confusion

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Gen, M/M, they must be so confused, those poor brainwashed boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Mason could say with certainty that there were two sides to Tyler Durden.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Narrator doesn't have a concrete name but I'm just using Jack Moore as his name.

Mason could say with certainty that there were two sides to Tyler Durden. When he joined the Fight Club he hadn’t thought much of it. Any man who liked to fight as brutally as Tyler did had to have a few screws loose. It wasn’t until he joined Tyler’s movement that he realized just how loose they were. 

Tyler liked to think of himself as their leader, their father, and Mason would never challenge that. Tyler  _ was  _ a father to them. He trained them, taught them, laid down the foundations of their very lives for them. He was an inspiration, there was nowhere Tyler could go that his men wouldn’t follow. But there were other sides to Tyler. Another part of him, unlike the one Mason first met. That side called himself Jack. 

Mason knew the moment he realized that there were two distinctly  _ different _ personalities in Tyler Durden that he should have left. That he should have gotten away from the madman that would inevitably destroy them. But he, like the other recruits, could not resist the image that Tyler offered. That Jack offered too. Because if Tyler Durden was their father then Jack Moore was undoubtedly their mother. 

Jack Moore was different from Tyler in a way that utterly baffled Mason. Tyler Durden was a leader, a man’s man. The kind of man women wanted fuck and men wanted to be. And yet there was Jack, ever-present Jack. Jack who looked at them in confusion whenever they mentioned Tyler’s plan. Jack who brought them inside after Tyler’s hazing. Jack who fed them and housed them and looked at them like they were still  _ people _ . It was unnerving. 

Mason wondered if the other recruits felt the same way as him. If they saw the changes and bruises and confusion in both Tyler and Jack. If they wondered like Mason did. Because Tyler Durden was their father, hard and strict and caring in his own way. And Jack Moore was their mother, softer and kinder and remembering to call them by  _ name _ . It hurt to think about. 

Sometimes Mason wondered if he was going crazy. If he was losing his mind in this place. He had become a part of the hive, a new hive. One controlled by Tyler who denounced the idea of being part of a group. Of being individual or collective. But not Jack. Jack was an individual. And he softened Tyler in a way no child soldier of Tyler’s ever could. 

He could hear them sometimes, somehow becoming one. When the bed would creak and the ceiling fall and he could hear Jack screaming out for Tyler. He wondered what it would be like if they were separate. If they were real. 

But that was not his concern. 


End file.
